youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LUCCAS NETO
Luccas Neto Ferreira (born: ) is a Brazilian actor and comedian currently based in Rio de Janeiro. He is the fourth most popular Brazilian YouTuber, only behind his brother, Felipe Neto. He has currently established over 25.7 million subscribers on his self-titled YouTube channel, which aims towards a family demographic. Since November 2017, he occupies the position of the most watched YouTuber in Brazil, reaching the mark of 356 million views per month. Per year, it grows on average 196%, while per day, it reaches the mark of 14.1 million views. Career Luccas began his career in a network agency and later created his own YouTube channel in 2014, but started to actively invest in the platform in 2016. In 2017, Luccas invested in children's content, testing various video formats, which made it prominent in Brazilian social media. In parallel, Luccas and Felipe Neto started together with a channel called "Irmãos Neto". Along with João Pedro Paes Leme, journalist and former Executive Director of TV Globo, his brother Felipe Neto and Cassiano Scarambone, he is a member of Take4 Content, a company specialized in digital content curation. The toy manufacturer Grow has partnered with Luccas Neto to promote the sale of its products. In 2018, he professionalized his channel by hiring a team of professionals from different areas, such as psychologists, pedagogues, and psycho-pedagogues, who supervise and approve the contents. He was also the most watched in a single month in Brazil in 2018, gaining 310 million views, surpassing his brother Felipe, holder of the previous record of 256 million. In terms of new subscribers, in May 2018 was the vlogger who won the most fans in 30 days, registering 1.35 million followers. In June 2018, Luccas led the world ranking with 400 million views, ahead of PewDiePie and brothers Logan and Jake Paul. On June 15th, he published his first book, "As Aventuras Na Netoland Com Luccas Neto", which translates to: "The Adventures In Netoland With Luccas Neto". The book's launching is the first book for the Brazilian market to break the historical pre-sale records since the Harry Potter saga. He sold 54,000 books, compared with 46,000 books sold by JK Rowling In March 2018, Luccas Neto launched his line of toys, whose first article was a doll. That same year more than 240,000 articles were sold. 2018 was a good year for Luccas. This was the year he hosted the "Netoland" tour, where Luccas Neto was assisted by over 200,000 people across the country. There were 93 sessions in total, 75 of which were exhausted. Only in Jeunesse Arena, a venue located in Rio de Janeiro, the audience reached 12 thousand viewers. In 2019, the videos of the channel LUCCAS NETO - MONDAY have gained indicative rating, self-classified as "suitable for all audiences". In April 22, 2019, Luccas published his second book under the title "Brincando Com Luccas Neto", which translates to: "Playing With Luccas Neto". Controversy In late-2017, Luccas Neto was criticized as one of the most popular YouTubers for merchandising aimed at children, as well as consumerism and inadequate food intake. Neto states that the content of the channel was repositioned for the target audience, first half of 2018, with educational content, social and entertainment, based on the creation and reproduction of stories, fables and classic tales of the universe of children. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: December 12, 2016 *2 million subscribers: January 29, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 28, 2017 *4 million subscribers: May 19, 2017 *5 million subscribers: June 24, 2017 *6 million subscribers: August 6, 2017 *7 million subscribers: September 8, 2017 *8 million subscribers: October 13, 2017 *9 million subscribers: November 12, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 8, 2017 *11 million subscribers: January 5, 2018 *12 million subscribers: January 27, 2018 *13 million subscribers: February 25, 2018 *14 million subscribers: April 2, 2018 *15 million subscribers: May 11, 2018 *16 million subscribers: June 15, 2018 *17 million subscribers: July 16, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 17, 2018 *19 million subscribers: September 19, 2018 *20 million subscribers: October 23, 2018 *21 million subscribers: November 29, 2018 *22 million subscribers: January 6, 2019 *23 million subscribers: February 27, 2019 *24 million subscribers: April 23, 2019 *25 million subscribers: June 22, 2019 *26 million subscribers: August 19, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 2, 2017 *2 billion views: April 14, 2018 *3 billion views: July 11, 2018 *4 billion views: October 8, 2018 *5 billion views: December 28, 2018 *6 billion views: April 25, 2019 Trivia *He calls his fans his "foquinhas". *He had a Christmas film special in 2018 called "Perdidos na Noite de Natal", translated to: "Lost on Christmas Eve". This page was created on June 9, 2019 by CactorTheGasopod Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views